


Encounters of the Fae Folk

by DoobleBugs



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoobleBugs/pseuds/DoobleBugs
Summary: You live in a quiet town, where nothing bad happens.Until the full Moon rises.(Alternate Universe - The characters are Fae)
Relationships: Hornet & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. A Quiet Town

**Author's Note:**

> It starts out a bit slow, but I'm writing the second chapter (one with more meat) right now!  
> This story will alternative between second person POV being average townsfolk, and third person POV being the characters we know and love! I'd love to hear ideas and comments, I'm mostly writing this as an experiment and for fun!

You lived in a small town. A quiet town. Not much happened here.

The town wasn't very small, certainly on the larger side. But the buildings weren't very tall, and a lot of stores were locally run. You didn't have a college (that was in the big city nearby) but there were good elementary, middle, and high schools.

Your town was beautiful, with a huge, lovely forest, sprawling meadows, enormous mountains, and an ever-expansive coast side.

It was...quaint. A little old-fashioned. Your town even held a Renaissance Fair every year in the warmer months of spring. 

But there was something _else_ about your town.

Whispers about strange happenings in the dead of night. Eyes staring out at you from in between the trees. Strange people you would bump into. Livestock would go missing, items stolen. Creatures with porcelain skin and black eyes. Screams, wails, and roaring from deep in the Earth.

The rational members of the town would write this off as teenage pranks.

The more superstitious had a name for them; The Fae.

Creatures who looked human, but weren't. The details were off, voices strange and mannerisms even more so. If you had a run-in with these creatures, it could go very bad for you. You could be hurt, cursed, taken.

It was unofficial, but the town had rules that even the most logical cared to follow. At night, you locked everything uptight. You stayed off the roads, no matter if you were using a car, bus, bike, or even just walking. You stayed out of the forest and away from the waters of the sea. And on full moons, you never went outside.

And most importantly, you never ever go close to the abandoned well on top of the hill surrounded by toadstools and unknown flowers.

But you had only heard whispers. Stories from co-workers of co-workers. Tales from friends of friends. Warnings from second cousins once removed. No one ever actually close to _you_. And _you_ had never experienced anything strange happen.

It was just a town with superstitious locals and strange customs.

You lived in a small town. A quiet town. Not much happened here.

For the most part.


	2. The Girl in the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to drive home.

You had just finished working a late shift at work. You asked your boss for afternoon shifts this month, but you heard from your co-workers that they took everyone who asked for afternoon shifts and lumped them together with the evening shift people.

Why even bother asking, then?

Regardless, you had gotten stuck with late-night shifts, and by the time you finished, it was dark out.

You sighed, watching your breath curl into steam from the cold air. Ugh. Fall. The awful prequel to Winter.

The metal keys felt freezing in your hands as you fumbled to open your car door. You hopped in your car, giving it a minute to warm up before clicking your seatbelt and fully starting the car.

Your co-worker had told you while clocking out about a horrible car crash on the highway you took to get home. They advised you not to take the highway if possible.

There was only one other way to get home; driving through the woods. You never liked taking the forest road, it took you longer than the highway, and it was full of tight turns. And you especially didn't wanna take it now. In the middle of the night. On a full moon.

But you didn't believe in the fairy tales you heard whispers of. Giants with stone skin? Yeah, right. You'll just call the Loch Ness Monster while you were at it.

Besides. You were in a  _ car. _

After sufficiently warming up, you drove out of the library parking lot and started heading towards the forest road.

It was even worse than you thought. There wasn't a single goddamn streetlight. The forest pressed against you on both sides, suffocating you even from the inside of your car.

Your phone GPS said the entire trip home would be about a half-hour. Damn. This was gonna suck, but you didn't have much choice here.

So you turned on your tunes and headed on your way.

You were about halfway through the drive when your music started to play static. At first, you thought the static was part of your new techno music, but this static had poor dance quality to it. No funky vibes at all.

You also didn't  _ have _ any new techno music on this playlist.

Something was definitely wrong. Your phone was glitching, the music playing static and your GPS going haywire. "Go _ left- _ right go right go go go go-" The automated voice stuttered. Your car radio would start and stop, A/C alternating between cold and hot air 

"Oh, what the hell?" Was all you managed to say, looking down to fiddle with your phone to try and fix it.

When you looked back up, you saw it. Up ahead was a figure in a blood-red cloak, wearing a white mask. Its eyes seemed to  _ glow _ in the darkness.

You swerved. Hard. You felt your car hit the bumpers on the side of the road, and you felt your heart stop.

_ "Oh god, you didn't hit that person, did you?!" _

Ignoring whatever damage your car had received from hitting the sides, you ran out into the road. Your car could be fixed,  _ people _ could not.

But whoever - or  _ whatever _ \- was standing in the middle of the road was gone without a trace. You didn't hit them, you would have felt the impact with your car. You even checked for blood on the road, sincerely hoping you wouldn't find any just in case the worst possible scenario  _ did _ occur.

But you spent some more time looking around, trying to peer into the dark abyss that were the woods surrounding you from all over.

You felt something grab your upper arm.

"You need to watch where you're going." A voice hissed from behind you. Your blood ran cold, shivers shot down your spine, you erupted in goosebumps.

Slowly, you turned to face what you assumed to be your doom.

It was the figure in a red cloak from before. You thought it was just a very tall woman, easily six feet with black hair in a tight ponytail. She had the aforementioned red cloak that covered her lower face and a white mask resembling long, white, slender horns. At first, she looked normal. But...she wasn't quite right.

Her eyes were sunken with black slits for pupils - like a cat would have - and her skin looked dead and clammy. Her ears were pointed and faced back like an irritated animal. As she grips your arm tighter, you could feel what felt like claws dig into your flesh.

This wasn't human.

You struggled to remember the stories of the Fae as she loomed over you, glaring daggers into your very soul. "You almost hit me." The woman continued, tone accusatory.

You decided the best thing to do was to nod. The Fae, from what you had heard, were masters of twisting your words around. "...I am...sorry."

She continued to scrutinize you, grip on your arm growing tighter. You couldn't feel circulation in your fingers. "You were going too fast." She said firmly. 

"I am sorry." You repeated, voice trembling. What was she going to do to you? Hurt you? Turn you into a newt? Kill you? Eat your flesh?

"You need to watch where you're going." The woman leaned closer, and you could feel her staring you down one last time. You held your breath, and the moment seemed to last forever.

After an eternity, she let your arm go. "Don't let it happen again." She snarled, and you thought what you saw were  _ fangs _ in her snarl.

You stumbled away, feeling scared and sick. You stared down at your feet for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm down. When you looked back up, she was gone again, vanished into the forest shadows.

At first, you thought it was a hallucination. Maybe you hit your head in the crash or something, and you started seeing things...no. You looked at your arm see the marks from the woman's claws against your skin, she barely avoided breaking the skin. But she still left awful marks, a reminder of her warnings.

You stumbled back into your car and started driving home. 

Your eyes never left the road.

* * *

Quirrel waited for Hornet deeper in the woods, frowning as she stumbled through the underbrush. "Are you alright, Miss Hornet? You seem awfully shaken up."

"That steel stag…" She muttered, "...That steel stag almost  _ hit _ me. Stars Above, I had to have a word with the driver. They could have seriously hurt someone!"

He nodded. "You're right, and you handled that very well! You didn't stab that human in the slightest. I'm proud of you." 

"Oh, shut up Quirrel." She hissed. "I don't understand why humans think they  _ own _ those black pathways."

"I honestly think those are just steel stagways." Quirrel noted. "How would you feel if a bug ran out in the middle of a stagway?"

She nodded, starting to head deeper into the woods, Quirrel following close behind. "You're right, but they should have been watching the road regardless!"

"I agree." He said. He knew better than to disagree when she was on one of her tirades.

"Oh, and don't tell little Ghost or Hollow, OK?" She quickly added. "I know exactly what they'll do; they'll start attacking steel stags like no one's business and that's just not necessary."

Quirrel grinned. "It's because they love you!"

"I suppose." She said quietly. "Keep up, I want to make this full moon last."


End file.
